bioniclefandomcom_pl-20200215-history
Dyskusja użytkownika:Kani-Nui
Dyskusja Ogólna (czyli rzeczy, które nie pasują do pozostałych nagłówków) Witaj! Mam nadzieje, że podoba ci się nasza Wikia i, że wprowadzisz do niej wiele nowych informacji. Mam także nadzieję, że znajdziesz tu dużo nowych przyjaciół i nowych informacji o historii Bionicle. Gresh250 Dziękuję za powitawnie mnie i objaśnienie zasad. Kani-Nui. Zrób sobie podpis The Shadowed One 17:34, sty 21, 2010 (UTC) witaj, welcome, ave-Aritika władca Guratti 18:03, sty 21, 2010 (UTC) witamy na wiki Nie umiem. :( Kani-Nui. piszesz tak: Kanuś Nui i git tylko bez odstępów Aritika władca Guratti 17:21, sty 24, 2010 (UTC) Eee... Nie zakumałem. A forma "Kanuś" jest nawet fajna, może zaczne używać. Kani-Nui Ooo wreście ktoś zrozumiał moje nauki xD, --Kani--Nui oto prezent dla ciebie, możesz go używać kiedy zechcesz ;p--Aritika władca Guratti 11:40, sty 27, 2010 (UTC) Wow! Dzięki! Podpis wygląda super, jeszcze raz dzięki. Kani--Nui 21:00, sty 27, 2010 (UTC) Trochę przesadziłeś z tymi znaczkami The Shadowed One 05:52, sty 29, 2010 (UTC) No troche przesadziłem, ale niewiedziałęm jaki kolor ma mieć ten znaczek więc wsadziłem go tu i tuAritika władca Guratti 10:06, sty 29, 2010 (UTC) Popros Akuuma żeby ci to naprawił� Vezok999 16:44, sty 29, 2010 (UTC) Ale pozwól najpierw bitemu dziecku wyżyć� Vezok999 16:45, sty 29, 2010 (UTC) Ale o co chodzi? Akuumo Bo naprawiłes stronę Gormifanowi, Kaniemu też by mógł (zobacz najpierw swoją) Vezok999 16:50, sty 29, 2010 (UTC) Myślicie o obelgach, które ten skrawek cienia napisał na mojej stronie? Sam je cofnąłem. Kani-Nui 21:09, sty29, 2010 (UTC) PS. Co to właściwie to (UTC)? jest to skrót zapisywany przy dodawaniu daty automatycznie, sam go nie lubie ale nic zrobić niemoge bo sam mi wskakuje, gdyż weś zedytuj cztery takie ~ znaczki xDAritika władca Guratti 11:33, sty 30, 2010 (UTC) pssyt... ,asz gg?Aritika władca Guratti 11:33, sty 30, 2010 (UTC) Mnie te ~ nie działają. Robie z w staroświecki sposób(sam piszę podpis, godzinę, datę, a to (UTC) piszę tylko dlatego, bo wszyscy tak mają�:) A gg nie am :) Kani--Nui 16:55, sty 29, 2010 (UTC) Dlaczego na strone masz dział dla wrogów a dla przyjaciół nie? Vezok999 21:00, sty 30, 2010 (UTC) Bo do przyjaciół muszę się przekonac, nie pozwolę, żeby ktoś kogo nawet nie znam wpisał się do kumpli. Gdybym taki dział miał, to wpisywał bym tam użytkowników z którymi się zgadzam i których rozumiem. Vezok, wyluzuj, byłbyś na 1. miejscu.Kani--Nui 22:07, sty 30, 2010 (UTC) Jasne, ale wrodzy zostali wymienieni na stronie a przyjaciele nie! Poczułem się gorszy! :D xD Vezok999 21:17, sty 30, 2010 (UTC) Uparty jesteś jak osioł(bez obrazy). Ale dobra osiągnąłeś swój cel. Zaraz będzie taka sekcja. Kani--Nui 22:45, sty 30, 2010 (UTC) I wscipski xD Teraz tylko się wtrącam innym i wytykam im błędy na stronach :D I jeli ci to nie przeszkadza to normalny "Vezok999" zastąpiłem moją pomarańczową wersją. Jeli chcesz możesz to zawsze zmienić... Vezok999 21:51, sty 30, 2010 (UTC) Byś sie lepiej zajął zwalczaniem spamu. A orange vezok niech zostanie.Kani--Nui 23:03, sty 30, 2010 (UTC) Fajny jesteś,Kani.Tobie zniszczyli dyskusję,a mi stronę usera.Ja cięrozumiem.-User:Gormifan Mnie zniszczyli i dyskusję i stronę usera. Kani 13:55, lut 5, 2010 (UTC) o_oAritika władca Guratti 13:06, lut 5, 2010 (UTC) A przyjżałeś się tej Arthron? Nie jest jakiś wysokich lotów, ale jeżeli ci to nie przeszkadza, to ok.- TNLewa Przyjrzałem się i sam bym lepszej nie zrobił. Ostatnio zarejestrowałem się na Bionicle nasze opowieści i do plakietki by mi się przydała taka Avohkii.Kani Biedaku...Mi TomZiom wpisał raz:"Łyso ci zj*bie?".-To był TomPierdoła Mi Kraahu7 usunął całą dyskusję, a na stronie napisał zamiast "Zwę się Kani-Nui." wpisał "Zwę się tranwestyta." itp. Kani-Nui Ja nawet nie wiem co znaczy "tranwestyta".-UseR:Gormifan I dobrze. Kani TomZiom był lepszy od Kraahu7. Kraahu7 to był śrubokręt z materii nieożywionej, a TomZiom zmienił nazwę stront: Użytkownik:Populus na Użytkownik:Pedał. Tak....Gormi pamiętasz jak on ci tak usuwał dyskusję? Żal mi dziecka. Ale ma Bana na zawsze i spoko. Do Kani Nui: Wpiszesz mnie do przyjaciół?-- DARNOK 2 09:29, lut 7, 2010 (UTC) O,dzięki,Kani.Miło,że wpisałeś mnie do swych przyjaciół.-UseR:Gormifan Bo jesteś spoko. Kani O,serdeczne dzięki,pozdro!;)-Eeeeeeee.... Kani mógłbyś sprzedać turage dume albo hełm ultimate,lub kogoś z twoich bioniclów ,dziś trudno o fajne bionicle ''ToaMatanui ''20,33,lut28,2010 Czytałeś moje cytaty? Pozwól, że użyję jednego z nich: Chyba cię pogieło! ''Sam to powiedziałeś:trudno o fajne Bionicle, więc wolę je mieć. Kani Nie wiem czy wiecie, zarejestrowałem się na Bionicle rpg Wiki. Może ktoś chce zagrać w moją gre? (Obrońca Matoran) Kani NIe każdy Ci na dyskusje wejdzie- wyslij lepiesj ze 5 imiennych zaproszeń�; ) Vezok999 21:42, mar 1, 2010 (UTC) a TY ZAGRASZ? KANI czesc moze masz gg odpisz na mojej dyskusjiDerg Złoty Toa 16:21, mar 2, 2010 (UTC) sprbować nie zaszkodzi Vezok999 12:44, mar 2, 2010 (UTC) wrzuć foty brutaki i axonna Byłbym zaszczycony gdybyś zechciał robić strony na mojej wiki Karda Nui Wiki--LhikanNuva 15:04, mar 7, 2010 (UTC) Kroniki Łowcy (czyli o mojej opowieści) Kiedy będzie pierwsza jest SUPER!!!-LhikanNuva 23:13, sty 30, 2010 (UTC) Poluj na nią, już niedługo. Kani-Nui Z OSTATNIEJ CHWILI: Druga część będzie się nazywać "Fałszywy Ładunek". Kani-Nui 14:28, sty 31 2010(UTC) Fajnie się zaczyna;) --Gah lok Kiedy czwarta?? Piszesz Zajefajne opowieści;) -- Lhikan Nuva Tak uważasz? Zaczekaj na czwórkę! Kani-Nui 20:41, lut 03, 2010(UTC) Oby szybko w twoich opowieściach jest dużooo akcji fajnych scen i najważniejsze... nie są długie więc fajnie się je czyta;)-- 'Lhikan Nuva' Z OSTATNIEJ CHWILI: Czwarta część będzie się nazywać "Nowi Kompani", a nie Szpieg. Kani-Nui 21:32, lut 03 2010(UTC) Suuuuper! Nowi goście-nowe historie;)-- 'Lhikan Nuva' Ile rozdziałów Kronik Łowcy zamierzasz napisać? Vezok999 22:51, lut 6, 2010 (UTC) Najprawdopodobniej siedem. Kani Ale tu ostatnio pusto.Kani-Nui Zauwarzyłem--LhikanNuva 19:39, lut 21, 2010 (UTC) Czytałeś Część 4? Kani Nom bardzo fajna;)Kiedy piąta??--Stary Toa W drodze.Kani Ekstra opowieść! Mama nadzieję, że nie skończy się prędko (chociaż nie chcę cię przemęczać xD) PS: Wpiszesz mi się do kumpli? Vox22 20:43, lut 27, 2010 (UTC) Nie, no spoko, jak będą chętni to Navu nadal będzie walczył. Tak więc wyluzuj, Ronakan i Navu jeszcze pogadają sobie z Moriorem i innymi członkami Zakonu Calignis m. in. Matrosem. Oops, za dużo powiedziałem. Kani Super! Ten Morion to twardy koleś;)--Lhikan Nuva 17:26, lut 28, 2010 (UTC)Vezok999 20:13, mar 30, 2010 (UTC) W tym Zakonie Calignis jest kilkunastu takich. I każdy inny. Póki co ujawnię tylko, że jeden (mój ulubiony) ma na imię Matros, przypomina nietoperza i ma Kanohi Avsa. A wracając do moriora to jeszcze sobie z nim pogadają. Kani Ech, masz GG? Jeżeli nie to tu tu ustalimy- mam pare warunków, ale one nie są zbyt scisłe. Vezok999 17:25, mar 12, 2010 (UTC) Słuchaj, będziesz robił Luminisa jako Mocka? Jeżeli nie to mam kogos kto by się nadał. Nie czekając na twoją odpowiedź w sprawe gg mówie moje warunki/prosby: 1. To być Ci akurat pomogo: wstawiłbys twoją opowiesc na Fanclub Bionicle wiki (dam link gdy się zgodzisz) 2. Żeby było prociej to by było tak: ty napiszesz co chcesz, a ja ewentualnie Ci będę kazał zmienić (wybrałes goscia dookoła którego kręci się cała moja obecna fabuła, opowiadanie i komiks, więc wiesz, musze to trochę kontrolować�;) ) 3. Musisz odpowiedzieć na moje wszystkie pytania postawione wyżej xD Vezok999 18:04, mar 12, 2010 (UTC) #Nie. Chętnie bym obejrzał twojego kandydata. #Nie mam GG. #Zgadzam się. Nie dawaj linku- znam tę wikię. #Drugie pytanie troche mi zawadza. Umówmy się tak: Powiem jaką rolę ma odegrać Florex. Wraz z paroma innymi osobami, będzie towarzyszył Navu w walce z moriorem i innymi. Może być? Kani-Nui No czyli tu daje link do zdjęcia: http://pl.fanclubbionicle.wikia.com/wiki/Dyskusja_u%C5%BCytkownika:Vezok999. Więc stawaiam jeszcze taki warunek: ma przeżyć xD A z zresztą rób co chcesz, twoje opowiadanie będzie się działo albo w przeszosci Florexa, albo w przyszłosci. Masz moje pozwolenie, czekam na następną częsć Vezok999 07:42, mar 13, 2010 (UTC) Będzie się działo w innym wymiarze niż ten w którym jest twój Florex. Mimo tego zachowanie, bronie, wygląd i maska zostaną niezmienione. Florex przeżyje. A twój luminis jest niezły, ale maska mu nie pasuje. Może masz jakąś złotą maskę? Kani Niestety nie. Jedyna jaką będe mial to złota Hau, ale to conajmniej pół roku. Czyliu to twoje opowiadanie jest w alternatywnym wymiarze? Vezok999 19:00, mar 13, 2010 (UTC) Hau by tu pasowała. Co do innego wymiaru, to nie dziwi cie troche, że nie było tam ani Rahkshi, ani Exo-Toa?Kani Dobra, byleby nie zginął. 'Lord Vox' O to się nie martw. Kani Tyle ze hau nie mam, a na pewno nie złotej. Ale brak rahkshi wcale nie musi oznaczac alternatywnego wymiaru- W prawie żadnej opowiesci nie uwzględnia sie władania Teridaxa, np może się tak dziać załóżmy na 3 lata po odnalezieniu maski swiatła, ale w każdym razie przed przejęciem przez Teridaxa kontroli nad swiatem ; ) Vezok999 13:41, mar 20, 2010 (UTC) Masz fajowe opowieściTrąba Powietrzna 11:10, mar 29, 2010 (UTC) Odpisz mi w końcu na dyskusji Navu na Fanclubie ; ) I dlaczego wycofałes tytuł "Navu:Cios za ciosem" ? Ten tytuł najbardziej, po drużynie zmierzchu mnie przyciągał Vezok999 20:13, mar 30, 2010 (UTC) Z tym filmikem cię rozumiem, zwłaszcza jak się wie co tam pisze... heh, szkoda że to koniec. Ale będziesz brał udził w wyborach administracji wiki? Vezok999 21:55, kwi 1, 2010 (UTC) 1) odpowiedz na moje pytanie zadane 2 linijki wyżej 2) Navu:Kroniki Łowcy ma ciekawe zagrożenie, czekam na dalszą częsć. (nie pisze tu, do admin-bachor - DARNOK2 zbanował mnie na fanclbie za to, że na niego nie zagłosowałem) Vezok999 19:05, kwi 2, 2010 (UTC) To znaczy czy będę głosował? Chyba tak. Poważnie cię zbanował? A to świnia! Navu: Kroniki Łowcy już się skończyło. Sam sprawdź. Dziś dodałem dwie ostatnie części. Kani Wiem, czytałem. Czekam na następne opowiadanie, i widzę że Florex "zaprzyjaźnił" sie z Navu. A w sprawie mojego bana: a wiesz jaki dał powód? Cutuję "Lubię się mscić" A razem ze mną bana ma Panrahk17 i Malum121, bo wszyscy mamy ten sam IP Vezok999 19:57, kwi 2, 2010 (UTC) Wszyscy jesteście na jednym komputerze? Bo na twojej stronie jest, że to są chyba twoi brat i kuzyn, czy ktoś inny z rodziny. A jeśli mowa o przyjaźni naszych postaci, to Florex nieźle pomoże w piątce, która ostatecznie nazywa się Navu: Czas Cieni. I nie zmienie tego za Chiny. Kani NIe, ale wystarczy że się logowalismy z jednego... A tak to ok, czekam na opowiadanie. Ej i dodaj sobie to:http://pl.bionicle.wikia.com/wiki/Szablon%3AU%C5%BCytkownicyNav na stronę - jestes tam wpisany Ćśśśśśśś...Nie ujawniaj tego,co się stało na fanclubie!!!-Gormifan Eeee... Co? Kani-Nui Ocenisz mój FF na Opowieściach?--Antraker 11:32, kwi 8, 2010 (UTC) Nie mów,że nie wiesz!-User:Gormifan To znaczy, masz na myśli to, że razem z Darnokiem i Vezokiem skrytykowaliśmy Vaijna na dyskusji od Navu:Kroniki Łowcy? Kani Niezły w kit tylko Navu (nie Dark Navu) też zrobiłeś ty??--Lhikan Nuva 15:10, kwi 19, 2010 (UTC) Obaj są moi. Kani Kani. Kani, Kani, Kani. I ty się jeszcze pytasz?! No ja właśnie chcę, żeby wystąpił, a ty się mnie pytasz? Myślałem, że to oczywiste. No, nieważne. Vox może wystąpić. [[User:Vox22|'Lord Vox''']] (Dyskusja) Nie obchodzi mnie durnowata krytyka.Nie życzę sobię,by ktoś mnie poniżał,a szczególnie mój kumpel.-Larkanni Nie zaliczam Cię do kumpli. Zostańmy w pokojowych nastrojach. Kani Zapisałeś mnie do swoich kumpli,ale jak chcesz...-Larkanni6 Ośmieszasz mnie Pisząc tu,gdzie moje miejsce to,co stało się na Fanclubie obrażasz mnie.Nie życzę sobie,by ktoś mnie obrażał.Usuń to,albo Biopedia ma jednego usera z głowy-mnie.-Larkanni Chwileczkę. To co jest w cytatach to zwykłe wyjaśnienie tekstu Vezoka999 (Wszystko zależy od Kaniego). Ten fragment nie miał na celu obrażenie Cię, tylko wyjaśnienie tego cytatu. Poza tym ja nie widzę w nim niczego obrażającego. Twoje pytanie o Vajina (nie wiem czy dobrze napisałem), odpowiedzi Vezoka i Darnoka. Vezok napisał, że jest zwykłym Toa i że się nie wyróżnia. Darnok powiedział, że Twój Toa nie pasuje do Drużyny Zmierzchu. Gdzie tu jest coś obrażającego Cię? Wyjaśnij mi to, zanim odejdziesz, jeśli faktycznie masz taki zamiar. Kani-Nui A "Vanish"?-User:Larkanni6 Jeśli faktycznie Ci to przeszkadza, to usunąłem odpowiedź Darnoka. Tak więc zostańmy w pokojowych nastrojach. Kani Dziękuję.-Jestem bardzo wdzięczny. Pomóżcie! Kombinuję jakiego BIONICLE'a sobie wziąć na Dzień Dziecka. Do wyboru mam Rockoha T3, Jetraxa T6, Toa Ignikę, Takanuvę, Vultraza, wszystkich Phantoka i Mistika. Maksymalna kasa to 200 zł. Doradźcie mi! Co wybrać?Kani--Nui 15:30, maj 28, 2010 (UTC) Ja bym radził wszystkich Phantoka i Mistika. Będziesz miał mnóstwo postaci i wiele częsci do mocków. A z setów z tych serii mamy ja z bratem i kuzynem wszystkich 6 Makuta oraz Gali i Onue. Mogę ci zaswiadczyć, że są to generalnie bardzo dobre sety i powinienes być zadowolony (tylko jedna wada u nich taka, że Gali ma dosć łatwo łamiące się kończyny, ale za to wietna jest do M.O.C.ów) Vezok999 15:54, maj 28, 2010 (UTC)